Dealing with the pain
by casey4u2nv
Summary: Post twighlight, kate gets shot of course but she dies slower not instantly and she dies in tony's arms definetley TATE please review.


**A/N Okay this is my first NCIS fan fic and my friends and I were just talking one day about how Kate should have died and this what we thought I know it may be a bit out of character for some but please give it a shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters because if I did Tony and Kate would be together and Kate wouldn't be dead.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

"Shooter!" Special Agent Caitlin Todd dove in front of the bullet that was meant for Jethro Gibbs.

As Kate fell to the ground Gibbs turned his gun onto the shooter and put three quick shots into his body.

"Kate" he yelled as he turned to see her lying on her side with Tony in a state of shock right beside her, he knelt down beside her and rolled her over onto her back. "Kate" he said once more as he ripped open the buttons on her shirt and relief swept over him as he saw a single metallic gold bullet lodged in her Kevlar bullet proof vest, just below her ribs.

Her eyes flutterers open and she grimaced from the pain the hit had caused her.

"You Okay?" Tony asked her, Gibbs noticed something different about the way Tony had looked at her in fact he'd seen that look before when he had been infected with the plague just over two weeks ago and Kate had stayed with him.

"I've just been shot at point blank range Dinozzo, what do you think?" That was one of he things that Gibbs admired most about her, that no matter what, she always had remarks to fire quickly back at Dinozzo , well there was that and the fact that she had just jumped in front of a bullet that was meant for him.

"That you won't being doing Pilates class in the morning." She rolled her eyes as Tony and Gibbs each put an arm around her and helped her to her feet.

"I guess the protection details over then agent Todd." He said relieved but at the back of his mind he was wondering about Ari, _where was he?_

"You did good Kate" Tony said his face glowing and his arm still wrapped around Kate and surprisingly enough she had elbowed him in the guts for it yet.

"For once I'm gonna have to agree with him, you did good." Gibbs said with a rare smile.

"Wow… I thought I'd die before I heard those words" as these words left her mouth something happened that Gibbs will never forget.

Tony.

"Wow… I thought I'd die before I heard those words" and almost instantaneously a shot rang out and Kate fell to the ground.

"KATE" Tony screamed in anguish and fell to his knees in a desperate attempt to stop her hitting the ground.

"He looked a Gibbs who stared at Kate for a split second then he turned and fired the remaining shots in his gun in the direction of the shooter, he kept pulling the trigger even after the clip was empty until his gun jammed up on him and he threw it at the ground as he screamed Ari's name in anger.

Tony's attention soon snapped back to Kate as she lay on the ground bleeding profusely from a bullet wound that had entered he shoulder and as far as he could see there was no exit wound which meant that the bullet had hit at an angle and turned. And he knew that that wasn't good.

"Kate, Kate stay with me please" he repeated over and over as he searched for a pulse. He found a faint pulse and put his arms tight around her, "Kate, please it can't end this way" he could feel the tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Tony laid her flat on the ground and pressed his hands over the wound in an attempt to stop her losing anymore of her blood, as he did this his gaze did not shift away from her eyes, and he thought over and over about what he wouldn't give to hear one of her remarks or to see her smile, that smile that made his day great. She couldn't die he had to tell her, he just had to. As these thoughts raced through his mind at what seemed like a hundred mile an hours, he noticed her eyelids move, then she lifted her hand onto his.

"Kate? Gibbs quick get over here." Tony didn't know if Gibbs had come or what he was doing because his attention was focused solely on Kate.

"Tony" he heard her whisper and he nearly broke down because he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Kate don't say anything, an ambulance will b here soon" he could feel her grip loosening on his hands and he knew that he had to tell her.

"Kate remember when you sated with me in isolation?" she said nothing but he knew by looking into her eyes that she was remembering it and how close they had become. "well. I've been thinking a lot since then, about a lot of things, about us." He paused to see her reaction, and all her saw was a tiny glint in her eyes. "and something Magee said to me a few days back got me thinking I mean REALLY got me thinking and I realised that if I had of died then you wouldn't, well you…well you uh" he struggled to get those words out, because he didn't want to risk saying them then losing her.

"With what little strength she had in her she put one hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers and put the soft kiss that she longed to give him n her lips, she knew it and he knew but they'd been stupid enough to waste the two years that they had. When she pulled away she looked into his eyes, "I know Tony, me too." Was all she said, but it was all she had to say. He smiled that smile that she loved to come into work just to see it everyday.

Tony put his hands back onto her wound to apply more pressure but Kate pulled them away and held onto them.

"Kate, please don't please let me try."

"No… this is perfect" and her grip loosened on his hands once and for all. He looked in her eyes and he knew it was true because eyes that were once so full of life showed nothing except a stare reserved only for the dead.

"no" was all he could manage, before he doubled over and sobbed uncontrollably into her chest.

**Hope you liked please review, I've written other chapters on every else's points of view but I don't know if I should put them in………………..PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
